Life With Stark
by Taze Like Darcy
Summary: Bella is being abused by Charlie. After Alice leaves a note. She desperately calls the number. A man in red armor saves her. Will he be able to save her from her own demons and the one hunting her. Or will he just dump her at the closest friends house. R AND R PLEASE!
1. Holding Out For A Hero

I looked out the window of the cafeteria, watching my classmates laugh and smile, with no care in the world. How could they be so happy. I guess I used to be like that before everything turned to the worst. I could tell someone but I don't think they would believe me over my father.

My name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella. I moved here a year ago and now I'm regretting it. I fell in love after a month of being here. Everything was great did I mention this man I fell in love with was a vampire? I guess I didn't. Then I was attacked by another vampire and bitten on my wrist. I was admitted to the hospital and didn't get out of the place for two weeks. The summer after was great but then my birthday came around. They thought they had to throw a party for me and I ended up on glass and my arm gushing with blood. He left me a week later telling me I wasn't good enough for him. I was found in the woods 12 hours later.

That was when the real problem started Charlie my dad, and Chief of Police Swan, started to drink more. He turned mean. He became abusive and now there wasn't a day where I came to school the next day not bruised. He kept up the good facade of the perfect dad when we were out in public but when we go home he 's the most terrible person ever. I would take James over him any day.

I sighed as the bell rang. I picked my bag of the floor and his the wince that threaten to spill from my lips. I stood and headed to my locker. People tended to leave me alone nowadays. So when I walked up to my looker no one minded me. Don't get me wrong they're no mean to me they just leave me alone. All but Angela and I was fine with that. Today I was surprised though. Tyler Crowley walked up to me and smiled. I forced one back and grabbed my English book.

"Hey Alice Cullen was here she handed this to me and told me to give it to you. She said don't open it until your time of need. It will be soon." He said handing me a folded up piece of paper. I bit my lip and took the note from him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled. He has always been nice to me it made me feel good, and let me forget about my father for a few minutes.

"See ya." I said heading off to class. He smiled and waved goodbye I walked to class. I sighed and sat in my usual seat and stuffed the note in my back pocket.

After school I walked home. Going as fast as I could. My dad told people my truck wasn't working and I refused to drive to school with him, but the real story is he took away my privileges to drive my truck. He said I was getting to lazy driving it and I needed to learn how to exercise. That was hilarious because I'm a hundred pounds soaking wet. I sighed and stuff my hands in my pockets. I still don't see why he does this to me. Probably because when he found out mom was pregnant he had to pick up his grades so he could go to college and get a decent job, so they could take care of me.

I walked up the straps and unlocked the door. I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I made Charlie's food, he ordered meatloaf and walked up stairs to finish my homework.

My heart pounded against my chest when I heard him pull in the drive. I ran downstairs and set the plates. Made him some milk and placed two slabs of meatloaf on his plate just in time for him to walk in. While he was hanging up his gun and taking of his boots. I grabbed him a beer and the ketchup from the fridge. I placed them both on the table and waited for my abusive dad to walk into the kitchen. He looked at me his black eyes eyeing me making me want to shiver. He then looked at the table and sat down. I was okay, for now. After dinnEric I cleaned the plates when I was about to walk upstairs he called my name. I gulped.

I walked up to him, he was sitting in his recliner, watching a game. He frowned up at me.

"What hell are you doing?" He growled. I winced and looked down.

"I was going to do the rest of my homework." I said.

"Why are you trying to get into a college to get away from me?" He asked standing. I shook my head and he slapped my cheek. I knew better than to grab it so I clutched my jeans. Fighting against the pain.

"Talk to me. I can't hear your head rattling." He snarled.

"No I'm not trying to get away from you." I told him. He punched in the gut and I bit my lip trying not to cry out in pain. He looked at me in disgust and turned. I knew what he was doing. He was going to get his gun and kill me. I ran. Up the the stairs and to my bedroom. I heard him thundering behind me. I ran into my room and closed and locked the door. I baracaded the door and looked around the room. I sat down by the window and cried. I heard him trying to get in and I wanted to scream. I wasgoing to die. I frowned when I felt something in my back pocket.

I jumped up and grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

Dear Bella,

My beloved sister. Don't worry just call this number. He will help you.

543-769-6239

Love you,

Alice

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number

* * *

><p>These are my other fics.<p>

13 Years- Caius and Bella -Complete

According to You- Victor and Hermione -Complete

Thor's Love- Thor and Bella

Swan and Jones- Indiana and Bella

Thx for reading please review


	2. Hells Bells

Hey guys! So I read the fic over and I started laughing ,hard, because of the mistakes. They were not on purpose! I ment to say stairs instead of straps, and instead of dinner I had put down dinnEric. It isn't my fault though, my kindle was the reason. I had been doing it on there and it has auto-correction that is a pain in my ass. But since I bought a laptop since then all the mistakes are my fault, so please try not to be so hard on me. Thank you so much for all the reviews I apprectate it. Read and Review thanks.

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

As I waited for someone to pick up my heart pounded painfully against my chest. All I could think of was my inement death. I didn't realise I was biting my lip until I tasted the familliar rust and salt taste, I couldn't bring myself to stop though. I jumped when I heard Charlie bang, hard against my wooden door.

"Bella, sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you just come out honey." His voice sounded like he ment it but I knew better. Tears fell down my cheeks in slow cascading lines and I couldn't help the cold shill that went through my body. I never thought that I would die at the hands of my own father. I thought I would die of old age, or if Edward, it didn't hurt anymore, changed me I would never die. That wasn't the case though.

"Hello?" I sobbed thankfully. "Who is this?" Asked the voice.

"Help me please." My voice was rough and dry.

"What's wrong?" The voice asked concerned.

"BELLA IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THIS INSTANT I WILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN AND HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU! THEN I'LL LET YOU SUFFER FOR FIVE MINUTES BEFORE I KILL YOU!" The tears ran down my cheeks and down my neck in hot streams. Sobs racked through my body.

"Bella, come on honey talk to me." The voice said. I didn't awnser. "Jarvis track the call now! As fast as you can!" His voice was distant. Then it was back loud and clear. "Sweetheart I'm on my way." He told me my heart clench. Why would this man save me and not know who I was. That was when the shot was fired.

Tony's POV

The shot of a gun made my blood run cold through my veins. Her slight scream told me she was okay though. All I noticed as I flew at high speed through the air was the sound of her ragged breaths, and soft sobs. I don't know how she got my number, or who she was but all I knew was I had to save her. Something made me fly the long distant to the town I had never heard of. Thank god I was in California instead of New York if I was there it would have been a thirty minute flight in the suit, but it was only five from Cali.

Another shot fired and I pushed the suit, if possible, faster. I was almost there. I had never heard of Forks, Washington before but for some reason I knew where I was going.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Oh shit, her full name. That as the sign of desperation. I remember the many times my father had yelled at me using my fool name which I hate so much. She shrieked and my heart clench. I was now over Seattle Washington fifteen seconds away from her home.

"Bella listen to me baby." Again with the pet names, what the hell is wrong with me? "Where are you in your house?"

"In my bedroom." Came the shaky voice.

"Do you have a window?"

"Yes." Ten seconds.

"Get near it and stay put I'm eight seconds away." I was now over the small town of Forks, Washington.

"'Kay." She mummbled. I heard the creak of floorboards and I knew she was moving. Five. Another shot, followed by the creak of furniture. Four. A shreik. Three. A loud crash. Two. I can see the house. One. The door crashed open. I flew into the window and instantly sheilded her with my body. I wrapped my iron clad arms around her gently and flew her out the window. She whimpered and I heard a soft sob. She was safe. My heart started to bet normally and my breath was now calm.

"You're safe now." I told her. She looked up at me, or at the face mask, and smiled.

"Thank you so much." Her arms that were one squeezed inbetween our bodies some how found their way around my waist. She laid her cheek against the arch reacter, and my heart soar making the light shine brighter. It had never done that when I was with Pepper. There was something about this girl and I was going to get to the bottom of it. The flight home was slower but then again I wasn't in such a rush. I wanted to hold her and durning the flight I had to so I slowed down. We were at my house in ten minutes and I knew I would have to let her go once we landed.

"Jarvis open the garage door." My creation replied with a quick 'yes sir' and sure enough when I saw my house I noticed the garge door open. I flew through it and it closed behind us. I landed gracefully on the floor Bella looked around us curiously. I reluctently let my arms slip to my side.

"Sir would you like to take the Mark 15 off?" Jaris asked. Bella jumped. I rested my hand on her shoulder silently telling her it was okay.

"Yeah." I walked over to the machine and stepped on it. Mechanical arms came out and started taking the suit apart first my legs which were clad with a pare of old bluejeans. Then chest. An AC/DC shirt that I had pulled on was suprisingly unwrinkled. An arm then move up and took my face mask off and the lights in the eyes instantly went out. The back of the head peice was taken off and that was the last of the suit.

I looked over at Bella who was looking at my other suits, she was still standing in the same spot I had left her. I cleared my throut and she looked over at me and blushed slightly. I had to suppress a groan. She was just so damn hot. She wore tight hitting bluejeans that made her legs look endless. An AC/DC shirt that said 'Hell's Bells' on the front. Her dark brown hair fell in beautiful waves to the lower half of her back. Her milk chocolate eyes were filled with adernilen and sarrow, from the night's events. I frowned when I noticed a bruise forming on her pale cheek. That son of a bitch had hit her! I walked up to her and brushed my fingers over the offending thing. She winced and my jaw clench.

"Are you okay?" I asked letting my hand fall. She nodded.

"So how did you get my number?" I asked. I wasn't mad just curious.

"My friend. I don't even know who you are." She said softly. I left it at that.

"My name is Tony Stark." By the look she was giving me I knew she didn't know who I was. "Well you'll be staying here a while, so I think you and I should get to know each other better."

"You don't have to take me in. I don't want to be a burden and I know I will just be in your way." Bella said, blushing furiously. I chuckled.

"Nope this house is huge for one person! I'm the only one who lives here and it gets pretty lonely." I batted my eyes and pouted knowing she would give in. "Stay here for my sake, please. I don't want you to be out on the streets. Please?" She rolled her eyes, and I hid the smirk. I like her, such fire!

"Fine!" She yelled exasperated. "But I'm getting a job to help pay the bills!" I chuckled.

"You're hired!" I said with a laugh.

"What!" She yelled looking at me as if I were crazy.

"I'm am a billianare who needs a secretary! Will you take the job?" Her eyes widened.

"Wow and here I thought all rich people were jackasses!" She exclaimed. I laughed remembering what I was like before I was kidnapped.

"I was once a jackass but I saw the error in my ways. Funny how my old secertary wanted to quite when I risked my life to save others. Gosh you would thank she would like that, that instead of being a jackass I was being nice but noooo! She said she quite! Thankfully I got her to stay on, with telling her emotional shit. But then she left like two weeks ago and the company is going crazy over it! Espically with me having to take the postion of CEO again with no help!" I stopped as I realized I was ranting. Bella laughed.

"Okay you're definatly not a jackass if anything you're cocky." I frowned at her words, but then nodded in agreement. I was cocky and I knew it. I stuck my tounge out at her like a two year old. She giggled, and stuck her tounge out at me. I laughed.

"So I guess now I have a job." I nodded.

"Come on I'll show you, your room." I told her. I smiled and nodded. "Is it perverted when you live in your boss' house?" I asked. She thought about it commercially for a moment as we walked up the stairs. She then nodded.

"Yeah it kinda is. But who gives a shit." Oh my glob why was that such a turn on. "If people say shit about it I'll fucking flip them off!" I think I just found my soul mate!

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I know there are a few mistakes and I'm sorry! Yes I ment to say OH MY GOLB, that's what my FACS teacher says and I love it! Review please and thanks!**


	3. With Broken Wing

Hey guys, it's been a long time since I had updated this and I'm sorry about that but here it is. Chapter 3. Read and Review. THANKS!

CHAPTER 3

Bella's POV

As I walked up the stairs behind Tony, I couldnt help but notice how hot his ass looked in the worn pair of blue jeans. I blushed at my thoughts and frowned. No Bella, I chasted myself. Do not lust over your new boss! Since when do I lust over men. I had never lusted over some one before. Well not that I know of. With Edward I didn't feel the stirring I do know that's coming from my downstairs. When we reached the second floor or ground floor. I pretty sure the gargae was in the basement.

The room we walked into was amazing. A huge fire burned in a ivory fire place. The walls were painted a soft brown and looked well with the white and black couches and chairs. I could tell a bacalor lived here. He led me from that room and into a hallway. There were so many doors and hallways connecting to just this hallway I knew I would get lost for sure. Then he walked us to an elevator.

"Your house is so big you need an elevator?" I asked under my my breath. He chuckled and pressed the 3rd floor button. My heart skipped a beat as the doors closed and the scent of his cologne filled the small space. I bit my lip and nearly sighed with released a sigh of relief when the door opened and we walked out. There were only a few doors on this level.

He pointed to a door that was at the end of the hallway. "That's my room, and yours, is right here." He pointed to the door on the other side of the hallway. I nodded. He led the way and opened the door. I stepped inside and I instantly fell in love. The room was painted a soft blue, and white furniture set off the color. The four poster bed had white curtain pushed at each end and the comfertor of the bed was white with black designs. I smilied when I noticed the stero system and TV in front of the bed.

"Through that door is the bathroom, and through the other door is your walk in closet." He said pointing to each door. I nodded in understanding. "Which reminds me you don't have and clothes to wear tonight or tommarow." He thought for a moment before telling me his plan. "You can borrow a pair of sweats and one of my shirts tonight. I'll send happy to buy you a pair of clothes, then later in the day you can go shopping with yours truly." He said pointing to himself. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, yup defiently cocky.

"I'll be right back, why don't you get settled Bella." I nodded and he walked out of the room. I sighed and laid down on the bed. The bed was perfect it seemed to mold around my body like it was cuddling me. My mind wandered to when my dad used to tuck me in at night and stay with me just holding me until I would fall asleep. What had happened in the time it took me to turn eighteen? Did he blame me for the divorce with mom? Did he think I was the reason his life wasn't as he expected?

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find out when he had turned so mean. He had been there for me so many times that even when he lived so far away, he was the perfect father. He had been there for the little things, and now he was beating the shit out of me. No more though, I thought. I probabaly would've been killed by the hands of my own father if it wasn't for Tony. I didn't notice the tears running down my face until Tony walked back into the room.

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked dashing to the bed the clothes he had went to get, forgotten on the floor. He sat dow on the bad and looking down at me. I shook my head my lip quivering. His eyes flashed with anger, than sorrow. He grabbed me gently and brought me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder thanking god I was here in Tony's arms than waiting for my father to rape then kill me. I sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like hours, but was probably a few minutes.

When I was all cried out Tony's shirt had a huge wet spot on it and I was blushing maddly. "I'm so sorry. That was such a nice shirt and I ruined." I said pulling away from him though I missed the contact instanly.

"It's just a shirt Bella." He said with a chuckle. "Are you okay now?" He asked concern lacing his voice. I nodded trying not get lost in the dark chocolate eyes. He stood and grabbed the clothes off the floor. He walked back over to the bed and handed them to me. It was a simple grey shirt and a black pair of sweats. I then noticed he had changed. He was wearing something similar but a black shirt instead of a grey shirt. I frowned as I noticed the soft glowing that was coming from his shirt.

"What's that glowing through your shirt?" I asked. He frowned and looked down.

"That is an Arch Reactor." He said tapping it, a clinking sound responding the gesture. "This things keeps me alive. I have tiny peices of metal in my system that is trying to makes it's way to my heart and this thing stops it." He said it kind of timidly and I couldn't tell why.

"Well that's pretty cool." I said honestly. He searched my eyes then nodded as if satisfied.

"Well we better go to bed we have a day of fun waiting for us tommarow." He left the room closing the door behind him. I sighed and changed before climbing inbetween the warm covers of the bed. I closed my eyes and dreamed of a life that some reason involved Tony as my husband.

Okay incase you guys haven't noticed I'm useing song names for the chapter names. These are the ones I have used:

Chapter 1: Holding Out For A Hero - From the movie Sherk 2

Chapter 2: Hells Bells - AC/DC

Chapter 3: A Broken Wing - Martina McBride

Thanks Guys Love you and hope you like the update :) R and R.


	4. Breakaway

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I awoke the next morning the sun beating in from the windows. I streched taking note of the soreness in my stomache. I've had worse. I groaned waiting for the moment that Charlie would run in here pour ice cold water on me, and then drag me down stairs and bang me against the damn stove for not getting up early. I waited, waited, and waited, but he never came. I sure as hell hoped the ground had opened up and he had fell to the darkest, hottest, and most cruel part of fucking hell.

I sheirked when the door opened and I pulled the covers over my head and curled around the blanket in a ball. It was then I realised I had said that last part about rotting in hell out loud. I felt the blanket being pulled from my body and I jolted out of bed so fast I jumped out of bed and onto the person that had came into my room. I opened my eyes and met the brown ones of the one and only cocky son-of-a-bitch Tony Stark.

The events of last night came back to me and I blushed. I looked at him up and down which most of the bottom half was covered by my body but he was wearing a dark grey suit and a navy blue shirt and a dark grey tie to match. I took a shakey breath and looked back into the dark chocolate eyes that belonged to my new boss. He waggled his eyebrows and grinned cockily.

"Like what you see?" He asked. He looked me up and down and I noticed that somehow my, or his, shirt had ridden up and got tucked under my bra, and my flat, smooth, and slightly bruised stomache was showing and I noticed how his eyes got darker. I bit my lip as I realised he wasn't looking at the bruise. The look wasn't out of anger it was out of lust. I grinned.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Mr. Stark." I said with a grin. "Pinning after your secritary, is just not right." I mock said clucking my tougne. He smirked. He pushed against me and I rolled onto the floor beside him. I was about to get up when he pressed his body down on mine.

"You know that would be very kincky and somewhat dangerous. Imagine what would happen if I did bend you over my desk and had my way with you." I pressed my lips together, refusing to let him know I actaully was getting turned on by the very idea, by fucking moaning. "Imagine if someone needed my help and walked right in only to see you bent over my desk, with me helping me get the lent off your pretty skirt." He finished. I gaped at him as he got off of me and held out his hand. I took it in a daze and he helped me up with a cocky smirk on his face. Oh that fucking tease. He walked out of the room with a small wave and I was left there gaping at him.

"Miss Swan?" A voice sounded. I looked around and a memory popped into my head. I had heard that voice before.

"Jarvis?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, Miss Swan." The voice said. "I am Mr. Stark AI. Buisness suits have been placed in your closet, tonight you can go shopping for casual wear. The suits should be the right size. Mr. Stark is waiting for yoou down stairs and says to be down in 45 minutes. Good luck, you'll be needing it."

I chuckled and made my way into the bathroom. I showered and used the suprisingly strawberry shampoo and did my nessisary morning activities. I made my way out of the bathroom in a towel. I went into the closet and closed the door. On both sides of the wall were clothes racks and only one was filled. I gasped. On the left side a whole lot of business suits were. The whole rack was filled. I grabbed a black skirt and a navey blue button up top along with a black blazer. I laid them on the bed and looked in the dresser which was on the left wall. Inside were undergarments and what I could see stockings. I grabbed what I needed and walked back to the bed. I let the towel slip to the floor and pulled on my bra and underwear. I slipped on the stockings, and pulled on the skirt. It clung to my body like a second skin and stopped just before my knees. I pulled on the shirt and buttoned it before tucking it into the skirt. I pulled on the blazer, and walked back into the closet to find shoes. There were about 20 pairs and I most were heels. I decided on a black pair of 3 inch heels that were closed toed and rounded. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like a real secritary. I put on some lip gloss and decided I was ready. I took a deep breath and made myself walk out of the door and to the stairwell. (A/N: I know it was an elecvator before but I don't like that anymore, it was unreal) I walked down not tripping once. When I reached the final step I noticed Tony looking at me with a smile. I blushed and walked over to him.

"You look like you were born for this." Tony said.

"Thanks, I guess." I replied timidly.

"Now I'll show you the ropes and tell you whats what. Don't worry about anything." He turned and grabbed a breifcase off the coffee table. "You'll need this. It has some paperwork in it and copies of stuff I have in my own." I nodded and took it. It was somewhat light and was made with black leather, with a siliver lining and handle. "Now." He lead me me out the door and to a car. Where a man was. He was tall and buff, and yet he wore a smilie that made me smile back. "This is Happy. He is our driver. When you ride with him you ride in the backseat and let him open the door for you. If you don't the press will go crazy about it.

"Okay." I bit my lip.

"Here you go Mr. Stark." Happy said handing Tony a breifcase, which Tony took. Happy opened the door and Tony slid in with ease. I slid in after and Happy closed the door behind me. I took a deep ragged breath and looked out the window as Happy got in.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Tony said. I turned to him and nodded. "Now in the mornings, Happy will drop me off and then take you to the coffee shop, where you can grab yourself, a scone and coffee what ever you want and bring me back a coffee. Now Happy will show the ropes for that, easiest job of the day. Now when you get back Happy will show you where my office is and you basically help me file stuff and make calls there." I nodded that didn't seem to hard.

"Okay." I said more confident.

"Thats basically your job, it's real simple. But you get paid great. Now you also keep track of my meetings and stuff and make sure I get there."

"That seems easy enough." I said. In the front seat, Happy laughed.

"That is if you can get me out of the workshop." Tony added.

"I think that's what made Pepper leave." Happy said with a grin in the rear-veiw mirror. I giggled where Tony pouted.

"Hey that was mean." He said in a whinny voice. I giggled again.

"You'll have to use a firm hand with him, Miss Swan. He acts like a child sometimes." Happy said with a smile. I nodded.

"I think I can handle him. And please call me Bella." Happy smiled and nodded.

"No problem." I looked back at Tony and he grinned.

"Well that's about all for right now." I nodded and sighed looking out the window. I barely knew how my life had changed so much. From having an abusive father to being the securtary to Stark Interprises in less then an hour apart. I never understand my life. I'm glad that this change came though. I would be dead now if it wasn't for Tony. I owed him my life, and somehow I would repay him back some day.

We arrived at Stark Interprises and like Tony said he got out and then Happy took me to a coffee shop. Happy said Tony like a regualar coffee, black, so I got him one, along with a scone and hazelnut coffee for myself. I walked back to the car, and Happy opened the door for me. I slid in and Happy drove me back to Stark Interprises. I had eaten my scone on the way so I walked in carring two coffees and Happy carring my breifcase and holding doors open for me and leading me to Tony's office.

Little did I know that this would be the day that would change my life forever.

_**Okay so this chapter may be slightly shorter than the others. Thanks For the Support. Please Read and Review. OH, For those of you that read Swan and Jones, Bella won the poll, and will be going down into the pit. REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, WITH SUGAR ON TOP**_


	5. This Kiss

_**Hey Guys. I'm probably getting cussed out because I haven't updated in a long time. I didn't really know what I wanted to happen and now I do. So don't worry about it. So here it is, and I know you're wondering when Angela will come in and when James will sweep her off her feet, soon very soon.**_

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

As we walked through Stark Industries I could feel their stares. I knew they were wondering who the hell I was and why I was being escorted by Tony's driver and bodygaurd. When we reached the elevator Happy pressed the button and it opened for us. He pushed the button for the top floor, and the small compartment lurch up. I leaned against the side of the elevator, trying to calm my nerves. I looked up when Happy cleared his throat. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Happy said with a reassuring smile. I nodded telling myself the same thing over and over in my head.

"Let's hope." I said as the elvevator opened. I let Happy out first, as did not know the way. Though it seemed there were no rooms on this floor. Finally we reached a pair of doors. I took a deep breath as Happy pushed opened both doors reavealing Tony sitting at his desk on his phone. He held up his finger motioning it would be a minute. Happy nodded and sat my briefcase down by one of the pair of leather chairs across from Tony on the other side of the desk. I placed Tony's coffee in front off him and he immediatly grabbed it and took a drink before frowning. Oh no, I had gotten the order wrong! I hadn't gotten something wrong on my first day! SHIT!

"WHAT! NO!" He suddenly yelled placing the coffee down and standing angrly. I frowned, whoever he was on the phone with was the problem, not the coffee. I turned to Happy with a questioning look and he shrugged. "That bastard deserves to go to prison!" He yelled pacing. "What do you mean you can't arrest him, IT'S DOMESTIC VIOLANCE!" Oh, he was talking about my father. I cringed and rubbed my stomache which was still hurting slightly. "What do you mean he's the Cheif of Police! WELL THAT SHOULDN'T MATTER!" I jumped as someone knocked on the door. I turned to see a dark skinned man, who was a few inches taller than Tony, with dark hair and eyes. He was in a army uniform, he was tall and lean, and stood as if he was in charge. I frowned as he stared at me. He looked at Tony then at Happy then back at me. Happy seeing what he was doing whispered who I was.

"Tony's new assitant." He whispered. I waved slightly and he smiled. I turned back to Tony's who's face was turning red.

"YOU BETTER THINK THAT I WANT TO PRESS CHARGES!" Tony yelled. "You know what! FUCK YOU!" He yelled then he slammed the phone back into it's cradle. He turned to the three of us and smiled.

"So how was your day?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently you figured out who my father is." I said with a sad smile. He nodded and looked down to the phone with disdain.

"So Cheif of Police?" He asked. I nodded, finally the army man cleared his throat. Tony looked over at him, and grinned, clasping his hands together.

"Rhodey, how are you?" 'Rhodey' looked at Tony, his eyes narrowed, then he looked at me.

"Oh right, Bella this is Rhodey, Rhodey, Bella." Tony introduced us. I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Tony what's going on and why do youu want to press charges?" Rhodey asked. I blushed and Tony cleared his throat looking at me. I bit my lip and nodded knowing what he was asking.

"Bella here my new assistant was being abused by her father when I found her." Rhodey looked at me his eyes filled with anger.

"What do you mean you found?" Rhodey asked.

"Bella's friend gave her a number, and Bella called it in her hour of need and it was mine. Jarvis and I found her and we brought her back to my house and-" 

"Tony tell me you didn't." Rhodey interupted and I frowned, he couldn't me. That me and Tony. My BOSS!

"No, man seriously I don't always do that! Why would I take advantage of a vulnrable woman?" Tony asked and I couldn't help but laugh. Something told me he would. Rhodey looked at me and grinned.

"Sir?" Happy asked making himself known.

"Oh right Happy you can leave." Tony said as if he just saw him.

"Call when you need me I'll be here in five minutes." Happy said leaving the room. I bit my lip.

"How did your friend get Tony's number?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't really know." I said with a shrug. That was a lie. She probably saw a vision of it. But I wasn't going to tell them that they would send me to a mental place.

"So your dad is a Cheif of Police?" Rhodey asked. I nodded.

"To a small town in Washington called, Forks." I cringe my hand going to my stomache again. "In that town he's like the god that could do no wrong." I shuddered. Beside the divorce he seemed like an amazing family man on the outside, but when me and him are home alone he turned into a drinking bastard and abused me.

"Bella I'm going to make sure he pays." Tony said sitting back down in his desk and looking down, thinking. Finally he spoke. "What's the Seattle Police Department's number?" He asked. I frowned and gave it to him off my phone. The he called the number.

"Hello, yes, I would like to report a Domestic Volience." Tony greeted them.

"Isabella Swan." Tony said. "Cheif of Police, Charlie Swan. Yes, I'm being serious. He threaten to kill his own daughter, as a matter of fact if you called him and asked where his daughter was he would probably say he doesn't know or that shes with him at home." Tony said sounding agitated. "As a matter of fact I do she's with me now. She called me last night because her father was trying to kill her. Okay, just a minute." Tony cupped the mouth piece and looked to me.

"Are you willing to go to Seattle so you can give a statment?" He asked. I nodded sitting down in one of the leather chairs. Rhodey followed my example and sat down. "Okay I'll bring her down there at the end of the week, okay, so you will arrest him?" Tony asked, he then nodded. "Okay thank you." He put the phone back in the cradle. He looked at me with a smile and I sighed in relief.

I could finally be free from Charlie, if he were to be put in prison. A new fear went through me. What if when we went to court we lost! He would be freed!

"So I'm going back to that hell hole of a town?" I finally spoke.

"No you'll be going to Seattle, you don't have to go anywhere near that town anymore." Tony said with a small understanding smile. I nodded and bit my lip looking down at the desk.

"Rhodes want to come along for moral support?" Tony suddenly asked Rhodey. Rhodey looked over at me as if to ask for premission before turning back to Tony and nodding.

"Well I guess were going on a road trip. I've never really been to Seattle before." Tony said muttering the last part to himself.

"Well, Bella it's been nice meeting you but I must get back, Tony I want to know how that thing is going." Rhodey said his eyes darting from Tony's chest to his face. I frowned, what was he talking about. I looked over at Tony who was shaking his head.

"Not so well, don't worry I'm working on it." Tony said his voice laced with annoyance. "Stop worrying."

"Well someone has too." Rhodey said rolling his eyes. "Be careful Tony. Bella it was nice meeting you and I will see you on Sunday." I smiled.

"Nice meeting you too." With that Rhodey got out of his seat and left. I turned back to Tony and he was looking down at the desk in thought, his eyes turned down in a frown. I cleared my throat and he looked up suprise as I took a drink of my now lukewarm coffee.

"Soo." He said with a small grin.

The rest of the day was spent making copies and organizing Tony's office. It was a good day and I didn't even make a mistake which I was proud of since I thought I would do terriably. By the end of the day I was super tired. Happy came to pick us up around 8 and took us home, and I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I felt myself being carried. I looked up at the person's face through sleep glazed eyes, and I was pleasently suprised to see it was Tony who was carring me, not Happy. I would have thought that Tony would have made Happy carry me, but I guess he didn't want him to or Happy just drove off once Tony got me out of the car.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you need to stay awake long enough to change. I don't think you would appreicate me stripping you down." He said with a small smile. I smirked up at him.

"Not really." Where the hell is my mouth filter? No more talking when I'm half asleep. I hid a smile as his eyes darkened and he stared down at me in lust. When he reached my room he sat me down on the ground and I staggered slightly. This made me end up falling into him. I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me instantly. I looked up at him still blushing as he looked down at me his dark eyes searching mine.

He leaned down and I blushed closing my eyes as he leaned closer. Finally his lips were pressed against mine and the whole world disappeared along with all my worries and doubts. Fireworks exploded in front of my eyes. I moaned and pressed my body closer to his, as his hands moved from my waist to my hips pulling me even closer. He groaned moving from my mouth, letting me get some much needed breath. His lips never left my skin though, his lips trailed down my neck making me moan. His beard stuble brushed against my neck. Abrutly he stopped his head still in the crook of my neck.

"I think we both need our sleep." He muttered sounding breathless. I bit my lip not trusting my words. He stood at his full height standing a foot over me and I looked up at him as he gleamed down at me.

"Yeah." I finally awnser. He looked down at me before nodding.

"Goodnight Sleeping Beauty." He said huskily becking me on the lips then leaving, closing the door behind him. I stared at the door where he had retreated my breaths still coming out in short pants. I plopped down on the bed feeling mentally and physically drained. Then it dawned on me. I'm falling for my boss!

_IN TONY'S ROOM_

_Tony's POV_

Oh shit! I falling for my employee!

**Sorry It took so Long for and update but I didn't know what to write, so I'm sorry. BUT HERE IT IS AND THEY FINALLY KISSED!**


	6. Seattle

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IRONMAN! I MIGHT OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS, ORGINAL CHARACTERS, MADE BY MYSELF LATER ON BUT FOR RIGHT NOW, I OWN NOTHING, JUST THE PLOT! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

CHAPTER 6

BELLA'S POV

The week went by faster than I thought it would, and as the days progress so did my nerves. I was doing okay at work, and I had made a few friends but none worth mentioning. I missed Angela. She would've given me advise during this time. I mean between the meeting in Seattle and Tony's and my kiss, life has been hectic. I could barely look at Tony without blushing at the memory, or without wanting to do it again. It wasn't because of the fact that we hadn't wanted to talk about it but the fact that we didn't have time. We would work all day and by the time we got home we were dead on our feet, but then again I had a feeling that Tony stayed up all night sometimes. One time I had gone by the stairs to get a drink of water and he would be yelling at someone he called Dummy. Not sure if it was an insult or name, though.

I rolled over in my bed letting the rays of sunlight shine on my bare legs, letting the rays warm my pale skin. Last night I was so tired I just pulled off my clothes, except my underwear, pulled on the shirt Tony had given me and collapsed on the bed. I don't know how Tony survived being down in the workshop half the night without being dead on his feet. If I had a nightmare (which was pretty frequent, almost every night) I could barely stand the next day. So how did he manage to stay up hours on end, I would never know.

Today I would be going to the Seattle Police Station to press charges on my father. Not sure if it would do any good, seeing as how he was one of the best Cheif of Police that Forks had ever seen. I jumped slightly when the door opened and Tony walked in. He looked relaxed today though I knew he was going to change when we got to Seattle. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, with tears in the knees. Black converses, that seemed brand new, though I knew he had to have worn them before, he just didn't wear them that often because he was CEO of Stark Enterprises. He was also wearing a black leather jacket that looked old and worn in, and a black t-shirt, and I could vaguely see something glowing underneath it. He grinned when he saw I was awake.

"So you gonna get up Bells or will I have to persuade you?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed and shook my head. Oh, how I wanted him to "persuade" me. But if he was going to tease I might as well tease back. Subtly I reached my hand under the sheets and stuck the side of his shirt in the side of my panties. I sighed sitting up my legs and torso still covered by the sheets. I ran a hand through my messy hair and yawned.

"That's right Bells you just have to get out of the bed now," He said while I shot him a glare. "You aren't really a morning person are yo-" he trailed off as I got out of the bed, his eyes were trained on my legs.

TONY'S POV

Damn! Holy motherfucking damn. How could her legs make me this fucking hard? Fuck! She was wearing my shirt and I could see that somehow it had ridden up and got caught in her cute black, lacey, underwear. I swallowed and cleared my throat. I pointed to her bathroom.

"You um, might want to get change. Though I like your dress code I know Rhodey won't appreciate it." I heard myself say. She nodded and turned to go into the bathroom, and I was ashamed to say I was staring at her ass the whole time. When she had secured the door behind her, I let out the breath I had been holding and looked down. Damn, now I have a big problem. Well, there is no time to fix that now seeing as how Rhodey would be here soon.

I turned on my heel and walked out of her room, and downstairs to the kitchen. I went straight to the cabinet and a glass. I dropped a few ice cubes in the glass and went to another cabinet and grabbed the scotch. I poured myself a glass and just as I was about to take a gulp, I heard a voice behind me.

"You know it's a little early for drinking." I turned and grinned.

"Yeah well when you have the problem I have now you would be doing the same thing." Rhodey grinned obviously seeing my problem. I took a deep gulp and let the liquid fire go down my throat.

"You got it for her bad," He said walking to the fridge and pulling out the Budweiser I kept in there for him.

"Just because she has a nice-"

"Don't you dare say body I know you, Tony, if she was that willing to kiss you, you would have fucked right then and there." Rhodey cut me off, cracking open his beer.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was right. But then again she hadn't done anything that would make me think she likes me like I like her. Plus even if she did I didn't exactly want it to end like how it did with Pepper, I don't think I could handle that. That bitch tore my heart out.

"Well-" I was cut off by the woman in question walking into the room. I gave Rhodey a pointed glare before turning to her.

"I can wear this right?" She was wearing a red tank top with a bit me shirt over it, old blue jeans and her converses. Just these simple clothes made my mouth water. Especially since the ass of her jeans were tight around her ass. I nodded and smirked.

"Okay let's go before Tony needs more to drink, we don't want something like _that _to happen again."

"What are you talking about," Bella asked. I groaned.

"Funny story actually," Rhodey said.

"No Rhodes, for the love of god James if you tell that story I'll kill you." I snarled.

"What happened?" Bella asked. Rhodey walked over to her and threw his arm around her and I felt a small pang of jealousy at the contact.

"Well imagine it, Tony drunk off his ass," Rhodey said waving his arm and setting the scene for the most embarrassing story ever. "Now we were the only ones there and the other guest had left. We were sitting on the very couch over there. Then all of a sudden Tony hiccups and says the most random and hilarious thing ever. He says." He tries to mimic my voice. "You know liquor makes me horny." Bella blushed, and she laughs. "And then he-" He was cut off.

"Sir Mr. Happy is outside with your car." I nodded and clapped my hands.

"Okay load up, I know we were having such a nice little chat but we're going to be late if we don't get a move on," I said rushing to the door as Happy grabbed our bags. I was the first one in the car, I didn't wait for Happy to open the door I opened it and slid in. Bella slid in next to me and smiled while Rhodey got in the front with Happy. The drive to the airport was silent and I was getting anxious. Someone needed to talk and now!

BELLA'S POV

When we got on the plane, I sat by one of the windows in the big, comfy, leather chairs that were provided and stared out the window at the runway. I looked up as Tony sat next to me, grinning. I grinned by shyly, then I bit my lip looking out at the runway yet again.

"Hey don't worry Bells, it'll be fine." Tony reassured me. I nodded not trusting my voice.

############################################

Time Skip

############################################

I opened my eyes slowly, groaning at the soreness in my neck. I lift my head, and jumped slightly as I realised I was leaning on Tony Stark. He was also asleep, and Rhodey was across from us grinning. I pulled away from Tony instantly and slid over in my seat slightly away from the seat Tony was sitting in. I blushed and looked out the window. Rhodey laughed under his breath and my blush darkened.

"You know you're good for him." He suddenly said. I looked away from the window and to Rhodey before looking away again, and focusing mostly on Tony's soft snores. Knowing I wouldn't answer he continued. "He smiles more. He doesn't even talk about, or waste his time on thinking about Pepper anymore." Rhodey said I frowned. I had heard of Pepper heck Tony had told me he up and left him when he turned into Iron Man. Was Pepper more than he put on. Was he still hooked on her, and if he did I even stand a chance? I shook my head again. Why was I even thinking like that? Tony would never go for me never. No matter what.

I jumped slightly when I felt Tony move beside me.

"What time is it?" He asked with a frown, rubbing his tired brown eyes. I shrugged.

"12:00," Rhodey said. Looking at me with a smirk. "We're about to land." Sure enough a few minutes later, a voice came over the speaker telling us to put our seatbelts on. We did so and soon we were landed on one of the airstrips of Seattle Airport.

We filed our way off the plane, saying nothing. I remember this airport. I had come here first before going to Port Angelos. I bit my lip. Then an arm wrapped around my shoulder and I looked over to see Tony looking down at me concerned. He pulled me closer into his arms as a limo pulled up and Happy immediately walked over to the limo shaking hands with the driver before the driver walked away. I smiled slightly as Happy opened the door as we made our way to the limo. Someone had already put our bags in the back so when we had gotten in the car we just left.

We arrived at the Police Department in a record time and I was pleasantly surprised when I realized Tony was still in his street clothes. I guess I was eye fucking him because Tony smirked, and then he wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed looking away and to the PD sign. My eyes widened when I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and pull my back flush with his chest. I gulped, and he chuckled.

"You know if you keep looking I might have to do something about it," He said his mouth near my ear. I bit my lip to stop the moan from coming out.

"Is that so Mr. Stark, because I can file a lawsuit for sexual harassment," I said with a slight grin. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say beautiful, act like you don't want me," He said before walking us over to Rhodey who was standing by the door, with a grin on his face. I blushed and made my way in without looking at him.

It took a few minutes but finally the Cheif of Police called us into his office for my statement and evidence. Supposedly Tony was so important that the Cheif of Police thought it was his duty to take this case. I spent the rest of the day recapping what I went through and I even gave him picture copies of my bruises, and every other injury made to my body.

The more I told the Cheif, Jimmy, the more I could see he could believe me, and the more I felt the hole in my heart close. I was getting better just by talking about what I went through. Finally, the meeting was over and Tony was allowed to come into the room. He insisted that he come into the meeting earlier but I told him that I wanted to do it alone because I wasn't ready for him to know all the details yet. He, Jimmy and Rhodey was now talking about how we wanted to take measures. All of these plans ended with Charlie behind bars for a very long time.

So here I was now looking out the window out at the dark sky where millions of stars lay in wait. I bit my lip when we arrived at the hotel. Before I could open the door myself or Happy could, Tony was there opening the door for me and helping me out. I took his calloused hand in mine and we walked into the hotel together. When all four of us made it into the hotel, Tony checked in and I had to hold back the laugh as the poor guy at the counter just stared at Tony for a few minutes before actually doing his job. I leaned against Rhodey slightly who laughed quietly, I couldn't help it. I had always wanted a brother and now I saw Rhodey as one. He hugged me slightly before letting me go to look at Tony, who was getting our rooms. We all had our own rooms, and all of them were across from each other. Rhodey's was next to Tony's. Happy's across from Rhodey's, mine next to Happy's and across from Tony's. Tony sure did make good reservations. The elevator ride was long and quiet but when we got on the third floor the exhaustion of the day finally got to me.

Rhodey and Happy went to their rooms after giving me a hug, but Tony stayed. He could obviously see how tired I was and helped me to my room. Opening the door, and pulling me inside. I didn't want him to leave.

"Go change, I'll be here when you get back." He said with a smiled. I nodded and grabbed his shirt and my sweats out of my bag and walked into the bathroom. I could hear the TV turn on as I changed and I could help but smile.

I walked back into the room to see Tony stretched out on the right side of the king size bed, closest to the door. His shoes lay next to the bed. He seemed comfortable. His leather jacket was folded over one of the chairs, his head was rested on the pillow and the pillow was propped out against the headboard of the bed.

I grinned and crawled onto the bed next to him, propping my pillow up and laying up against it.

"What are we watching?" I asked with a frown, noticing the man in the movie who looked like Tony just with a shave.

"The Judge. (AN/ Watching that right now so if Tony seems a little OOC that's why)." He said with a grin. I pointed to the screen.

"Is it just me or does that guy look like yo-" He cut me off with a stare.

"Sweetheart I'm way sexier than fucking Robert Downey Jr." I grinned as he said this. I had to admit the facial hair did wonders for Tony.

"Nah, I don't think so." I teased. He growled and rolled over pinning me to the mattress.

"Is that so?" He asked

I gave him a defiant smirk.


End file.
